Flames of a beginning
by artemismoon23
Summary: Kaoru has been in an accindent and Kenshin must deal with it but with kaoru's accident comes a suprise that some people may not be prepared for
1. Default Chapter

Hello all and before you start to read I would just like to say this is my first attempt at a fic so feel free to flame or praise or do whatever.

Standard disclaimer stands for this fic but I wish I could own rurouni kenshin god I wish but alas it shall never be.

Well on with the fic in which I hope you will like. J

Chapter one

            Kaoru walked into the shed searching for another broom since she had ruined her other one from hitting Yahiko on the head for calling her ugly. 

"Gods I hate Yahiko when he's like that. But, he's like a little brother to me why shouldn't I be a big sister and beat the snot out of him every once in a while like other siblings do."

            As she searched for the broom, Yahiko silently approached the shed and without warning silently closed the door to the shed and locked it and he chuckled evilly to himself. 

"I'm gonna teach that ugly girl a lesson." 

            As he arrogantly walked away, it slipped his mind that he had left the lamp sitting on the steps of the shed. The lamp forgotten Yahiko walked to the Akabeko, thinking of face Kaoru would make when she found out that she was locked in the shed.

             Suddenly, the wind picked up and leaves were flying every as green/dark gray clouds started to role in. As the wind howled, the lamp went off balance and fell on its side on the wooden steps. The billowing leaves that were landing by the fire only fueled it more making it grow. 

            Kaoru still in the shed mumbling incoherent curses about Yahiko did not notice this at all. When she finally found the broom the smell of smoke hit her nose and she turned around only to see the front part of the shed completely covered in flames. Frozen in fear the only thing that would come to her mind was how beautiful the fire was and how it dims in comparison the fiery red of Kenshins hair. 

            After a few minutes of praying and saying goodbye she decided she was going to get out of there even if her body began to boil she would get out and see Kenshin once again. Seeing that the fire had spread and was spreading so that she was confined in the middle of the shed. Caged in the middle of the burning shed with black billowing smoke surrounding her, choking her and making her unseeing eyes water. 

All she could think to do was sceam, "KENSHIN."

            As the fire inched closer and closer she could feel her skin begin to boil and her clothing begin to burn. She was losing oxygen quickly and her unseeing eyes were of no help to her, so unable to come up with any other options she ran with all her might through the fire, catching her clothes on fire in the process, and crashed through the looming wall of fire. 

            Her skin having scorch marks all over it and her clothes were put out as she rolled and landed on her back. Unable to stay conscious any longer she fell into oblivion and the last thing she whispered was "ken….shi….nn"

Kenshins P.O.V.

            Something's not right, I cannot tell what it is but something isn't right that it is not. I know Miss. Kaoru sent me to pick up groceries, but I think I should head back to see if everything is okay. 

            Kenshin , using close to but not quite, his god like speed as he sped towards the dojo. As he was running, it began to pour down rain, thus making him run harder towards his destination. As the dojo came into sight he saw the clouds of white/gray smoke coming from inside the walls of the dojo.

             As he saw this he ran with all his might to where the smoke was knowing that Kaoru had been home. When the shed came into view he thanked the Gods that it had started to rain so it would put out the fire, as he walked closer he saw what looked like as scorched body and ran towards it. 

            He couldn't make himself believe it there laying in the mud was HIS Kaoru. Dropping to his knees he checked for a pulse and after finding a faint one he picked her up, put her inside the dojo and after laying her in her bed, ran as quickly as possible to Dr. Gensai's to get Megumi or anyone who could help. Before he left he kissed Kaoru's lips and prayed to every God he could think of that his angel would be spared.

Alright I know this is kinda short but I would like to see what people think of it first before I continue. So please review or email me at

weezersda@wideopenwest.com I don't mind you emailing me and ill be sure to respond as quickly as possible. And I know kenshin did a lot of running in this chapter but what else is he supposed to do walk. I don't think so. I hope you review so I can write the next chapter the next ones will be better cause WOOHOO drama drama drama. I love drama. Kenshins gonna be a one man circus in the next chapters. ;-) so until next time this is 


	2. chapter two

Hey all. Well its time for another exciting chapter of my wonderful story. Hope I don't disappoint anyone with how the story goes. I don't exactly know where the story is going cause I'm making it up as I go along, let's me be more creative. So please REVIEW. I'll feel sad if you don't ;-(. Tell me anything in the review you can even just say I like cheese. I won't mind. Well enough talking on with the fic.

Standard disclaimer applies 

Flames of a Beginning

            Chapter Two

            Kenshin ran with all his might towards Dr. Gensai's. His mind registered nothing except his destination. The rain was pouring down making his clothes heavier and his vision blurry, but thanks to his training as a hitokiri, it didn't even phase him. Once he reached his goal he crashed through the door paying no heed to the other people there. He ran into the back room and shouted, "MEGUMI, DR.GENSAI." 

            He saw Megumi standing near a patient, but she was looking at him with a stunned expression, thinking ' Oh my goodness look at Ken-san what could have happened to make him look so disheveled.'

            Kenshin not missing a beat spoke very loudly to Megumi, because of the blood rushing to his head, "Miss. Megumi gather your things this instant. Kaoru has been injured badly and needs treatment immediately. The shed caught on fire and evidently Kaoru was in there and her body is covered in burns. She only had a faint pulse so please gather your things and come now, I am going back to the dojo come as quickly as you can."

            With that said Kenshin rushed back out the door, leaving Megumi with a shocked look on her face. Quickly gathering her wits she grabbed a basket and began to place bandages, salves, and medication into it. (and doctor instruments I just don't know what they are called) Then she rushed out the door, though not forgetting to bring an umbrella to help get through the rain. She ran as fast as she could and she thanked the Gods she knew the way to the dojo by heart or else she would be lost in the rain. 

            Kenshin having arrived at the dojo checked up on Kaoru and it stung him to know he couldn't keep his promise and protect her. He didn't want to touch her because her clothes were burned onto her skin and it disgusted him that he couldn't tell the difference between her skin and her clothes. Coming to his senses he figured Megumi would need water cool or hot he did not know so he stoked the stove and heated up some water and put a bucket outside to catch the fresh, cool rain.

            As the water was just beginning to boil Megumi rushed in and shouted, "Ken-san, Ken-san where is Kaoru."

            "Miss Megumi she's in her room please she is in critical condition."

            As Megumi rushed into Kaoru's room she gasped at the sight she saw she did not see her friend what she saw was a piece of meat that looked to be overcooked. "Ken-san, this…..this can't be her, please tell me it's not her."

            "Miss Megumi this  is no time to be shocked treat her now, we've already taken long enough."

            "Alright, Ken-san bring me some hot water and some cool water. When you get back I will need your help."

            When Kenshin returned with the water he prepared Megumi had already began to take the charred clothing from Kaoru's body. It made a sickening rip sound and Kenshin was barely able to look. (which I might say is a feat with all the stuff he's seen as a hitokiri) Megumi looked at him and motioned for him to bring the water over to her. She then gave him a cloth and said to dab the cool water all around her body to bring the temperature down, but focus on her head. When Megumi had finished removing Kaoru's clothes Kenshin looked at the pile of burnt cloth on the floor, you could see where skin had been torn off in the process, and he mentally shivered. 

            Then Megumi handed Kenshin a bottle of a salve that she said would soothe the pain of the multiple burn sites and make the crisp skin peel away. 

She also gave Kenshin several more salves to apply to Kaoru's burned skin and wrote down instructions on how to take care of her since she wouldn't be able to stay for long. She then asked Kenshin to leave and wet the sheet she gave him. When he came back with it she put the sheet over Kaoru to keep her skin moist. Megumi then looked at Kenshin and asked, " Are you alright Ken-san. This must be even more shocking for you than for me."

            Kenshin then replied, without moving his gaze away from Kaoru, "Thank you Miss Megumi for coming so quickly without your aid I fear she might have died. You have no need to worry about me Miss Megumi, that you do not. I will be just fine. Now I think you should return to your patients I am sure they are waiting for your help. I will stay here and look after Miss Kaoru, that I will."

            "Alright Ken-san as you wish I will go, but not before I bring you some tea to help you watch over her." Then Megumi left for a few minutes and then returned with a tray with two cups and a pot of tea with a pitcher of cool water. "Don't forget Kenshin you need to give Kaoru water, for she was burned and the means she could be dehydrated. I am leaving now since the rain has lightened, my prayers will be with Kaoru. I will tell Sano and Yahiko what happened if I run into them."

            "Thank you Miss Megumi, thank you for saving Kaoru."

            Megumi didn't miss that he had said Kaoru instead of Miss Kaoru. She just smiled slightly and grabbed her things and began to walk back to her patients. She had waited till she was gone to shed the tears that came to her eyes, 'Please oh please to any God that is listening please don't take Kaoru away she is the one that welcomed all of us into her life unconditionally and nobody like that deserves this. Please just let her recover from this endeavor.' Her sobs faded into a distance as she walked away from the place where her surrogate sister lay and the place she had just begun to call her second home.

            So how do you all like the story so far. The next chapter will be exciting just what is kenshin thinking as he watches over Kaoru and oh no yahiko finds out what happened what will his reaction be. Find out next chapter as the drama continues. I'm sorry if it's short again but hey give me any suggestions/ I know I used Megumi's Ken-san instead of Sir ken cause I just don't like sir ken.

            I would also like to thank Leigh and babypink for being my first two reviewers ever. Thank you for your encouragement it means a lot.And don't worry Leigh nobody in my story is going to stay out of pity. ;-) 


	3. chapter three

I would like to welcome everyone to the third installment of my story. I'm really very pleased with how it's going. And I love that I actually have reviews. (squeals) im so happy. ;-) I hope I don't end up disappointing anyone with how the story is going if you have any questions/comments don't hesitate to email me. And to anyone who reviews I promise to reply in my next chapter. Well enough chit chat let me let you get to the story.

            Standard disclaimer applies. I own nothing this is just for anyone's reading pleasure.

Flames of a beginning

                        Chapter Three (Kenshin's point of view)

            Kenshin sat cross-legged on the floor just staring at Kaoru. Watching her chest just rise and fall and hearing the shallow uneven breathes that came from her dry parched lips. Nothing came to his mind no memories, good or bad, just nothing. Then Kaoru's unconscious body took in a raspy gasping breath, bringing his mind from the nothing that had consumed him no more than a few seconds ago. He poured some cool water into a cup and put in it some herbs that Megumi told him would help Kaoru heal. Kenshin hesitated in picking up her burnt body, but did it anyway, though with all the gentleness he possessed. He brought to the cup to her lips, held her scalded scalp back, and let the water naturally flow down her throat. Then he ever so slowly laid her body back on her bed.

            Kenshin then began to think 'Why? Why would this happen to such an innocent person.' 'How could this happen to his angel, the one he swore would never be hurt while he was around to prevent it.'

             It was now that Kenshin decided to speak to Kaoru about his feelings, hoping that maybe she could hear him. "My life was so bleak before I met you. Wandering for 10 years can begin to weigh down on a person's sanity. I thank the Gods everyday that I met you and that you let me into your life. Without you opening up your home with open arms, I would still be wandering a shell of a man possessed by my guilt of my past. You made me realize the true joy of life. You let me experience life as a new man instead of you holding against me my past as a manslayer. Without you I doubt Yahiko, Sano, Megumi, and I would have ever met. You made us a family. You are the glue that holds us together, without you there is nowhere to call home. We all love you. You are the only one of us that shows that love openly, we keep our love hidden because we have been hurt. Nevertheless, you don't care because you know that we love you, I know you do. You took Yahiko and I into your house even though many traditionalists looked down upon you and said you were disgraceful. You have more spirit and heart than anyone I have ever met. So please use that spirit and heart to fight and survive, don't leave all of us without a home."

            He released all his pent up emotions as he laid his head upon Kaoru's covered stomach and began to quietly let the tears fall from his eyes. He clutched her mid-drift as he mourned for her injuries and all the "what if's" that had somehow found there way into his head. He didn't want her to die without her, there was no hope for future happiness.

            Kenshin did not move from his position on Kaoru's stomach and as the tears began to slow he was swept into a dream where Kaoru was alive and well.

                        (Yahiko point of view)

            Yahiko had decided to stay at the Akabeko until the rain had let up. As soon as it became a drizzle he was on his way back home to see how Kaoru had taken his little surprise. He deducted that to get maximum pleasure out of his scheme he would enter through the back near the shed just to see if she was still in there. As he opened the gate to the yard, his jaw dropped open all he could see was a burnt down shed with little wisps of light gray smoke coming off it. 

            He began to panic, so he ran inside yelled the first thing that came to his mind, " KENSHIN WHAT IN HECK HAPPENED HERE?? WHERE'S KAORU?"

            Kenshin hearing the screaming got up and ran to Yahiko. Yahiko looked at the dry tear streaks on Kenshin's face and thought, 'OH GODS NO!'

"Kenshin please tell me Kaoru is okay. Please!"

            Kenshin gave him a look of sorrow, put his arm around the boy, and slowly lead him to Kaoru's room, not trusting his voice to respond. As they approached the room Yahiko got even more fearful because Kenshin was so silent. When Yahiko looked in upon the scene and saw Kaoru looking burnt and half dead, he couldn't handle it, the condition Kaoru was in disgusted him and he ran away from the support of Kenshin and out to the yard.

            As soon as he got outside he threw up not being able to handle all that was thrown at him in a short amount of time. When his dry heaves subsided he murmured to himself, " No, No….. No, NO NO NO NO NO NO. This can't be right. I'm so sorry. It's all my fault. All my fault. All my fault."

            Yahiko was still saying this as Kenshin approached him and put his hand on Yahiko's shoulder and he said softly, "Yahiko, it is no one's fault. No one can be blamed for an accident."

            Yahiko shook his hand off and yelled, " NO you don't understand I was the one that locked her in the shed. I was the one who left a lamp lit by the shed. I was the one who caused this. I AM TO BLAME. I HURT THE ONE PERSON WHO TOOK ME WHEN NO ONE ELSE WOULD." Then ever so silently whispered, " I love her like a sister, but I see that you LOVE her and now I bet you and Kaoru hate me. I am an awful person."

            Kenshin shocked at hearing this could only shake his head and say, "NO YAHIKO. Kaoru and I could NEVER hate you. Yes you were irresponsible, but this was an accident. If something is done unintentionally, it is an accident. You are not to blame. You are very important to both Kaoru and I, we would never hate you or think you are an awful person. Instead of sitting here and blaming yourself, take this opportunity to take charge and help encourage Kaoru to wake up. Take care of her, make it easier for her to heal. Talk to her, give her something to live for. You will never be turned away from this house. Now Yahiko why don't you go to your room and clean yourself up a bit."

            Yahiko being the stubborn boy he is says with words lined in guilt, also hope, "NO. I will go and see Kaoru and talk to her, I NEED to see her and let her know that I am here."

            Kenshin nodded and watched Yahiko walk back to the dojo and towards Kaoru's room. 'Let him find his peace, for a boy like him has seen to much tragedy for his age. (10)' And he walked in after Yahiko.

            Well, did you like??? I am having soooooo much fun writing this. Let me know how you like, dislike or whatever. REVIEW PLEASE.

And now to respond to the reviews ive gotten up to now.

Willman14 – you are too sweet for your own good. ;-)


	4. chapter four

Sorry I didn't respond to everyone's reviews there was just a whole bunch of mistakes all rolled up into one and I kind of forgot but not this time. I love all the reviews I'm getting thanks so much. 

            Flames of a beginning

                                    Chapter Four (Kenshin's p.o.v.) but I might go third person in it

            It has been four days since Miss Kaoru had her accident and she slowly and steadily is regaining her health. She has yet to show any sign of waking up or even moving. The town's people have been very helpful through this terrible ordeal, many have come to bring food and donations since they know it was Kaoru who made the money for those things, and also to pay respects to her and her surrogate family (kind of makes her sound like she's dead those cynical town's people ;-) Yahiko has taken over many responsibilities to take care of Kaoru. This shows he is no little ten-year-old boy. Megumi has come frequently to visit and check how Kaoru's burns are. She says that as long as we keep putting the salves on the burns should heal, but she will have scars. Sano is another story. I have yet to see him, probably drunk himself into a stupor, but he will turn up eventually. Now as to how I'm doing I can not say. I take each day in stride. I have had little or no sleep for the past four days. Each day I go into her room and help Yahiko take care of her, my angel, our savior. I have gotten into the routine of telling Yahiko to go and eat, but I think he knows I want to spend time with my angel alone. As I stare at her sleeping form and look at all the burns and on her I can not help, but feel the Battousi creep up and feel his rage at how stupid the boy was. That if Yahiko had not locked her in that Gods forsaken shed and left the gosh darn lantern there she would not be in this condition and he would be able to see her smile everyday. The Battousi made him feel like beating the crap out someone, someone as in a kid. It is around here I drown out the Battousi's curses; I would NEVER hurt Yahiko he hurts himself enough as it is. He, in some ways, is similar to me trying to atone for past sins committed. 

            It is now that Yahiko enters the room and says, "Kenshin you can help you self to the food I only ate a little, I wasn't that hungary."

            I look at Yahiko and pat him on the shoulders and I exit to get something into my empty stomach. As I sit down to eat I here a knock at the door and then Sano bursts into the kitchen. He shouts, "Yo, Jou-chan, Kenshin are you home. I kind of don't have any food so I wondering if I could bum some off of you."

            As Sano was talking I had gotten up and walked towards him with a solemn look. He looks at me and his expression changes to one of worry. He asks, "Kenshin, what's wrong where is Jou-chan."

            I close my eyes and take a deep breath and say, "Kaoru is in her room, she has had an accident. She was caught in the shed as it began to catch fire and she just barely managed to escape."

            Sano's mouth drops open and closes trying to figure out what to say and then he manages, "How?? Why??"

            As I begin to answer Yahiko walks into the room and says with remorse lining his words, " It was my fault. I…. I ….. I locked her in there and……I …..I forgot my lantern and then the storm came and blew the lantern over and the shed caught fire. It…. It was …an accident." 

            Sano just looks at him and you can see the anger that appears and then he shouts, "AN ACCIDENT!!! WHAT DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING? GOOD GODS I CAN'T BELIEVE HOW IRRESPONSIBLE YOU WERE."

            I stepped in there and looked unemotionally at Sano as I say, " Yes Sano, Yahiko knows what he has done. He has been taking responsibility for his actions for four days. I don't think he needs you yelling at him too. He does it enough to himself, that he does."

            "FOUR DAYS AGO. GODS WHY DIDN'T ANYBODY TELL ME. LET ME SEE HER NOW."

            "SANO WOULD YOU PLEASE STOP YELLING IT IS HELPING NOTHING, YOU HEAR ME NOTHING. KAORU HAS BEEN NEARLY KILLED AND ALL YOU CAN DO IS SCREAM. WELL THIS IS THE WAY THINGS ARE LOVED ONES GET HURT AND THERE IS NOTHING. NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT. ALL YOU CAN DO IS TAKE CARE OF THAT PERSON AND WAIT FOR THEM TO GET BETTER. I HATE KAORU BEING HURT MORE THAN ANYONE BUT YOU DO NOT SEE ME LOSING CONTROL, YOU DON'T SEE ME LOSING MYSELF IN MY GRIEF, BECAUSE I MUST TAKE RESPONSIBILITY FOR THE HOUSEHOLD AND CAN NOT LOSE CONTROL."

            With that said Kenshin made his way to the laundry to try and relieve some tension he had, leaving Sano with his jaw hanging open. Kenshin heard Sano make his way towards Kaoru's room and heard him gasp at the site. 

            'Why, Why does this always happen to me? Why do my loved ones always get hurt? Damn it. When will the Gods see fit to let my life be more than a miserable pit of never ending despair? When, Gods When? I do not think I can take another tragedy such as this. I will surely crack. I feel like I'm underwater and I can't breathe. I'm drowning and the only way to relieve the pressure is for my angel to awaken and bring me back to the surface.'

            Sano came out of Kaoru's room to with a choked up expression on his face. He couldn't believe that Yahiko, YAHIKO of all people caused this to happen. It was like he was in some surreal world where everything was all wrong. He took a glance at the kid and he could see some similarity in Yahiko's eyes and Kenshin's. Now all three men in this dojo have felt the same feeling of helplessness and self- loathing for not being able to help their loved ones. 'Man this sure is one messed up family we got here.' 

            At this Sano cracked a barely perceptible smirk. He slowly approached Yahiko and put his large hand on his back and said, " The pain dulls in time. Jou-chan will get better and she'll forgive you in an instant. She won't be mad at you."

            Yahiko looked up at Sano this was the first time anyone had said anything comforting to him. Sure Kenshin had protected him, but Sano saying that helped ease the worry from him.

            Then Sano had to say with a smirk on his face, " And if she does beat the living day-lights out of ya, you can come crash at my place and clean it up a bit."

            Yahiko understanding that Sano was saying he would be there for him choked on some tears and cracked a smile saying, "Thanks chicken head."

            "Anytime, kid, anytime."

Sorry about it being short, but im kinda busy and such and don't have much time for anything really. But thanks to everyone who reviewed. Big hugs and kisses to you all. ;-) PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING

Thanks to:

SilverGoddess1 – sorry it took me so long

ShilviGrl/Amyjenc1 – thanks interesting sums it up very well ;-)

InuShemeeko – thanks your support is welcome and your story is awesome too. Its so sad though 

Miya-chan3 – all in due time you will find out ;-)

sakurablossoms6 – need a tissue? Don't worry my stories gonna end happy but not before a surprise happens

Mango – thanks soo much 

Leigh4 – Kaoru might wake up in the next chapter cause all this grief stuff is making me sad. But a long period of time would have passed before she wakes up sure enough.

Kaoru – dono Himura – thanks means a lot I'm on your favorites

Sanie – Awww thanks point of views are so confusing, but your review means a lot

Kiki – hope you like how sano reacted 

Kitty – it may take awhile but ill finish

Bulma, Queen of Saiya-jin – thanks your too much ;-)


	5. chapter 5

Sorry its been so long since I updated but ive been so busy adjusting to school and band and all so I am realllllly sorry. 

Chapter 5

            Kenshins p.o.v.

            It has been three months since Kaoru has had her accident, but the closest she has come waking up was a screaming fit she had as I applied salves to her skin. That is one moment I never want to relieve again it tore me apart to hear he scream so violently. I have kept a constant watch over my Kaoru. However, I have had to leave her side many times to work odd jobs for people because we have very little money without Kaoru. Yahiko works hard at the Akabeko earning what little money he can from Tae. She has been very kind in donating food to us. Every day that Kaoru stays asleep, I lose a little hope for I have trouble keeping my spirits up in such a dismal dojo, though I try for Yahiko. He still blames himself all he does is eat, sleep, work, and train. I would tell him to take some time to relax, but I know I would just sound like a hypocrite and he would not listen anyway. 

            PLEASE KAORU! My angel, wake up. Our family is slowly falling apart without you. I need you too. Please if only you would open your eyes, the world would be a brighter place. As I sit here and look at your tranquil looking body, I see all the scars made by the fire, though they are not as evident as before, they make you no less beautiful. My hand strokes your now scarred face and it does not terrify me, it makes me love you more. I stare at your lips and can't help, but lightly press mine against yours. I feel the warmth of you lips and know you are still alive, I know you are fighting to return to us. I wait a few minutes to remove my lips and just before I do I feel a slight pressure against them. I open my eyes and see they indeed move the tiniest bit. OH Gods I think she is awakening, Oh dear Gods I hope so. I sit and watch if she makes any other signs of awakening and I hear a muffled groan escape her lips and the slight turn of her head. OH THANK THE GODS ABOVE SHE IS COMING BACK TO ME!!

            Kaoru slowly opens her eyes, making it feel like an eternity as I sit and watch, I revel in the beauty of her azure eyes that I have been deprived of for so very long. She turns her head to face me and the look I receive nearly tears my heart out, her eyes are filled with tears and a happiness I have waited to see for what seemed to be ages. I wanted to go to the streets of Tokyo and scream "SHE'S AWAKE! SHE HAS COME BACK TO US!!" 

            She whispers "Kenshin? Is that really you?? I fought so very long to come back to you."

            I really, "And I have waited for your arrival my goddess, and I am eternally grateful you did not leave me alone."

            A tear falls down her face she replies, "I would never leave you." Then she asks me a most startling question in her soft melodic voice, "Kenshin why are you so unfocused." Dread fills my heart as I ask, "Can you not see?" She takes a minute to reply but in a hoarse tone says, "Everything is so blurry and unfocused." I respond to her pleading tone with a soft supportive voice reassuring her, "Do not worry love, it's just because you've been asleep, its nothing to worry about you'll be fine."

            As I am about to say more Yahiko runs into the room, "Hey Kenshin I am going……" but it is lost on his lips as he sees Kaoru's opened eyes and he runs to her, like a child who has found the mother he lost, and sobs onto her chest embracing her with a fierce love that he has never shown before. "Kaoru, oh Kaoru I have missed you so much. *sob*I am sorry. *sob*I am sooo sorry. *sob* Can you ever forgive me?? *sob*"

            I watch as Kaoru places her arms around the boy and strokes his head with her hand and quietly comforts him, " Shhhh, Yahiko. I'm fine. There is nothing to be forgiven, I love you and I will always forgive you no matter what." 

            As this scene plays out I am astounded as she comforts Yahiko paying no mind to the pain she was so plainly in by the weight of him on her, and yet she takes no heed to the calls of pain to help Yahiko heal his emotional wounds. She truly is an angel.

            When I felt it was appropriate to break the scene up I tell Yahiko to go fetch Megumi and if he sees Sano to tell him the good news. I see the look of pain that crosses Kaoru's face as she hears Yahiko exit the room and I immediately rush to her side offering comfort to her. She smiles slightly and inhales a deep breath to alleviate the pain. I see she is about to say something and I hear her voiced tinged with fear and dread, "Kenshin is it getting to be night because it's getting darker."

            I look towards the window in her room and see it is still the mid-afternoon. I reply with deep sadness I did not mean to convey, "Yes, yes of course it is."

            She smiles a teary eyed watery half smile and simple states, "Liar."

            As I am about to try and defend myself Megumi and Sano bust into the room with Yahiko tailing behind them. Sano seeing her awake responds in that Sano-y (hehe made that up) way he has, "Well if it ain't sleeping beauty come back to the land of the living. Did you bring gifts?"

And that's where im ending it. You will never know how unbelievably sorry I am for not writing this story in forever. I'll admit it was a combination of laziness, writers block, and a whole bunch of work I had to get done. So im reall really really really sorry. I promise I will update much sooner for the next chapter than I did for this one. I SWEAR. Thanks so much for the support. 


End file.
